far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus T. Fox
Physical Appearance Astrus Centurion Optio Dux Tiber Vindex Aquila Fox T. Marcus of the Legio Leo Aderant Short, well maintained black hair grows on the man's head, shaved close on the sides. A grin on his face is betrayed by the steel in his eyes, he is constantly scanning, looking for threats, almost subconsciously. His face is littered with scars from years of combat, a large jagged scar crosses his lip, not obscured the slightest by his thick black beard. He has the physique of a soldier, all lean muscle and power, powerful shoulders showing through a just-too-small long sleeve legion issue undershirt, sleeves rolled to expose the forearm, wearing well fitting combat pants, and Aquilan issue combat boots. His Cybernetic Arm shining, well maintained and polished. Early Life 3166-3180 Born to a Ignatius Ursine and Belinda Vritra, Marcus was the result of a scandalous tryst that the Dux Prime committed on diplomatic duties, Marcus was given the name of Fox, and the title of Dominus. He was raised by the Academy, and was given to the training corps of the Legio LXXXIX (89) at the age of 6, to train as a Legionary. He excelled in his training, demonstrating competence and a natural charisma to the other cadets. Unclassified Service History 3180-3198 From 14, Marcus was officially inducted into the 89th, and began operational service, he spent 6 years as a Legionary, (The last two being Squad 2IC) before his promotion to a Decanus, and given command leadership of his very own squad. He has been fighting in the Synth War ever since. Defence of Diomikato During the Defence of Diomikato, Marcus’ Legion was sent to one of the Training Academies to hold it against the hordes of Synth assaulting the planet. As a Decanus Astrus, his squad was a reactionary force, striking at the Synth Legionnaires outside the perimeter. As they were holding against a small assault group, fire support littered their position, leaving the following half of his squad injured beyond saving. Legionary Romulus, Cairn Legionary Pollux, Juliette Legionary Vulcan, Evander Marcus ordered his men to retreat, carrying back the wounded to a safe spot, entrusting Volokh to treat them. Realising that he left one of his men, he goes back into the fray. carving a path through the Synth horde, he was overwhelmed, his assault suit breached, he was left for dead on the field, bleeding out, arm severed and trampled, barely alive. Volokh came to Marcus’ Aid, and stabilised him. Keeping him alive. The Peacetime Soldier 3198-Present Recent History Marcus served in the Legio Praxis following the Death of House Cygnus, serving as a training officer whilst undergoing medical treatment for his severed arm. He was involved in this group for the past three years. Recently, Marcus requested a transfer into The Second Legion after being cleared for combat duties, which was accepted with a promotion to Centurion Optio, a leader of a squad of 10. The Eridanii Gala of 3199 Marcus was an attendee of the Gala of 3199, and had multiple notable incidents during the gala. First, he was the victim of a Combat Stim Spiking, which resulted in him redding out, and violently assaulting a Reticulum Rakshasha. As well, he was involved in the Vagrant firefight, which resulted in him getting shot in the shoulder, crippling his old cybernetic limb, and getting it replaced with a brand new, much more advanced cybernetic with top of the line materials and cybernetic interfaces. Marcus, as recompense for the injury, was gifted a property upon Tiber by Eridanus, this inadvertently made Marcus a Dux Tiber. Title: Chalet, 42 Divest Boulevard, Euphradia Upon Tibor. Service aboard the HSS Armond Veron BE ADDED Classified Service History REDACTED-REDACTED Operation Red Thorn A traitor the legions of Aquila, known only as "The Fallen Centurion" was captured by an Umbra Protocol Team, following a raid on her compound. The operation was a success, and the Fallen Centurion was given to the Qaestionarius for further questioning. Team "Hawk' was founded following the operation. Operation Rising Shield A group of Vagrant Pirates captured a Trilliant Pleasure Ship with a group of varied nobles on board. The Umbra Protocol was engaged, and as one of the nearby operators, his team was assembled to board the ship, and rescue the nobles. Attached is a video log of the operation. Team 'Fox' was founded after the operation. RISING SHIELD - OPERATOR "RED FOX" LOG - DATED [REDACTED The video feed starts in the boarding tube. The weapon is readied, and the breaching lasers are about to penetrate the hull. The feed looks behind and we see 9 other men, equipped in black assault suits, visors glowing red with infrared. "Hull Breached, Moving in" The video feed goes first. Dropping in, there are 4 pirates in the hallway. 4 shots are fired. 4 men drop. The rest of the group filters in. They split in two, one going to the cargo bay. The other moving to the cockpit. The feed moves towards the cockpit. A charge is placed on the cockpit door. The door is blown inwards. 8 pirates. 5 drop. 3 get to cover. A grenade is thrown. 3 more pirates dead. The team moves in, the cockpit is safe. There's a comm on the radio "Cargo Secured. Bridge team?", the audio responds back "Bridge is secured. Moving to clear the rest of the ship" The team moves out with control of the ship. Door to door they move. Marking empty rooms with a quick white X on the door next to it. Pirates drop one by one, they don't get a shot. The ship is cleared. The Team Leader speaks "Ship is under our control. Escort back to nearby Imperial Station. Blow up the Pirate ship." We see the video feed in the briefing hall of a ship. The commander speaks to the team "Good Job Greenhorns, your team did an excellent job getting the Bridge. Red Fox, incredible work leading your team. You're officially members of The Umbra Protocol." The video feed cuts out. Relationships Legate V. T. Anastol His commanding officer, outside of professional situations, Marcus is nervous of the Legate. Centurion Xelwroth Marveus Xelwroth and Marcus have an interesting friendship. Marveus will put a notice up in his barracks, Marcus will make a mocking notice and place it in his room. They tend to insult each other, but don't actually hate eachother. Yakshas Czarn Vojin Marcus and Vojin have an oddly close relationship for two members of different houses. They bonded over drinks at a bar, and the friendship quickly developed over the language of combat. Czarn outskills Marcus by a large degree, but the old man respects Fox's tactical experience and ability to work within a team. Century VI: The Lion's Roar Marcus took control of a depleted century following his promotion to Centurion, he strays from the rest of the legions melee focus to provide a more ranged operational focus. His Decan layout is * Decanus * Breacher * Demolitions * Marcus' Signature Equipment Mark VII Aquilan Standard Issue Mag Rifle The Mark VII Mag Rifle is one of many classes of Mag Weaponry utilised by the Legions of Aquila, with it's reliability and sheer damage output making it a common sight on an Aquilan Legionary. Marcus' Rifle includes an storm armour aiming systems, noise dampening enhancements, and carries an extended magazine. It is worn, but not dirty, and has been with Marcus since his first operation. Astrus Class Storm Armour The more advanced pretech form of an Assault Suit, the Astrus Class Storm Armour is a formidable suit of armour, representing some of the best armour the Legion can provide. Issued to him upon joining the Legio Leo Aderant, he is still breaking in the suit. Varus Issue Power Axe A large one handed battleaxe used by Marcus, it is powered by a kinetic energy cell that power vibration matrices embedded in the edge of the axe head. It is a brutally efficient tool of war, and has been with him ever since he deployed for the first time. Awards and Notable Achievements Diomikato Defence Medal Awarded to all members involved in the operations involved in the Defence of Diomikato. Centurio's Advertisements Marcus has been involved in numerous advertisements for the A.C.R.E - Aquilan Product, Centuri-O's. A transcript of which can be found here. BREAKFAST DINER COMMERCIAL Marcus walks in, approaches the waitress and asks for a bowl of Centurios™ for his table Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus - Bursts through wall "Did someone say Centurios?!" Centurion Optio Fox T. Marcus - The bowl arrives at Marcus' table, and he starts munching away at his delicious Centurios™. "Oh! Hello Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus, have you had your daily serving of Centurious™ today? Did you know that it's 100% Vagrant Free, and incredibly good for your abs?" Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus - Seems to enrage at the sheer thought of not having Centurios™ first thing in the morning. "OF COURSE I HAVE!" Flips table into waitresses face "I have an entire hour dedicated to force feeding my Centuria" Centurion Optio Fox T. Marcus - "See kids, if you wish to be as strong as Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus. You should have your Centurios™ first thing in the morning! The Nutritious Grain Oils give you the strength you need to fight the Synths in the name of the Empire" The camera pans to Marcus smiling painfully at the camera, dead inside Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus -"And if you don't..." pointing directly at the camera "...I'll bash the nutrients into you!" pulls out large chainsword(edited) Centurion Optio Fox T. Marcus - The Camera Pans out of the diner to a shot of the flaming lava fields of Diomakto, the Centurios™ Logo appears over the screen with the motto "Centurious™ For the growing Aquilan Warrior!" END